A Blooming Love
by TenshiKitsune
Summary: A Sakura Fectival is coming up and Sasuke is loathed to let his fox go with anyone but him. So now he must spend an evening with his secret crush, all the while, fending off others that are interrested. This fic contains SLASH! SasuNaru Fluffiness, and OO
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi: Well. This is the prequel to _Haunting Love_. I've been meaning to get this out for a while, but have had no inspiration, but now I have it. Hope you all enjoy.

**Warning:**** There WILL be SLASH here so if you don't, like then click the back button. This is a SasuNaru fic. I obviously don't own Naruto cause if I did…well, all Yaoi fans reading this should be able to think of some better things they could be doing their mouths besides bickering. Also, Naruto and Sasuke are OOC. I know but I, the authoress, decree that they shall be OOC with the fluffiness! Bwahahahahahaha!**

**A Blooming Love**

"You're late!" Two loud voices pierced the gentle morning air with their annoyance.

"Sorry. A dolphin stopped me on the way here to ask me how some students of his were doing." Kakashi replied, his eyes not leaving the pages of precious book.

"Liar!" Surprisingly it was only Sakura who yelled. "We all know that dolphins can't talk, plus we're not even anywhere near the ocean!" She sent her always-late sensei a glare before continuing. "We were even here extra early, just because you asked us to be. I don't get to dry my hair again!" "_Hell Yah! Let him have it!_" Inner Sakura was in total agreement.

Naruto sent Sakura a questioning look. He had long since gotten over his small crush on Sakura, especially since she was now dating Rock Lee. He then turned to Kakashi. "Ne, ne…. Kakashi-sensei? Was Iruka-sensei asking about me?" He asked his teacher excitedly. Naruto had been so busy lately that he had not had time to visit his former sensei in quite a while.

Kakashi finally put his book away and ruffled Naruto's hair, much to the blondes protest. "Actually, he was asking about all of you. He was especially interested if all of you were going to the Sakura festival next week. He said that he had something that he was going to give to all of the shinobi who had graduated in your year and the year before yours."

Naruto jumped around excitedly. "Yatta! Yatta! We get gifts from Iruka-sensei!"

While Naruto was doing this, Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. "So, are you going to go to go or am I going to have to drag you there kicking and screaming?" He grinned under his mask, not that anyone could see.

Sasuke looked up to send his famous Uchiha death glare at Kakashi. "No, I'm not going and no one is going to make me either. That festival is just a waste of my time that could be spent better with training."

Kakashi shook his head. "Well that's just to bad now isn't it? Poor Naruto's not going to have anybody to take him to the festival now. Well, I guess Iruka-chan and I could take him, but I would have thought that you would have liked the honor."

Sasuke sputtered, a slight red staining his cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed before quickly glancing over at Naruto to make sure that he didn't hear anything. "I don't know what you are going on about, but it isn't funny."

Kakashi shook his head then patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It's perfectly natural for a boy your age. There's no need to deny it." Kakashi mentally snickered and patted himself on the back. If this didn't ruffle the Uchiha's feathers then he didn't know what would, but Kakashi was disappointed. Sasuke just gave him a colder glare before walking away to sit on the other side of the bridge. Kakashi decided that though it was fun messing with his student they had other things to do. He walked over to join his three students. "Alright. We have…..no missions today!" He announced happily.

There were a few moments of silence before all hell broke loose. Actually, it was Sakura, but what's the difference? "What do you mean no missions! We got up EARLY, I repeat EARLY, just so you could tell us that there were no missions!" To say that Sakura was not happy would be putting it lightly. Ready to slaughter and hide the body was more up to level, but still probably not quite there.

Kakashi, wanting to leave the clearing in one piece, nodded before he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke, who had managed to put some distance between them selves and Sakura, were currently trying to sneak away unnoticed. Luckily, Sakura stormed off muttering about late lazy ninjas and their stupid excuses.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow. I forgot how scary she was. I'm glad I'm not thick brows right now. That's were she's probably heading." Naruto then turned his attention to Sasuke who had been oddly quite during the whole encounter. '_Except for when he and Kakashi-sensei were talking. I think that he was blushing. I wonder what they were talking about._' Naruto, being the curious fox that he, is asked Sasuke about it. "Ne, Sasuke? What were you and Kakashi-sensei talking about?"

Sasuke, who had been lost in his thoughts trying to figure out what Kakashi was implying, actually looked up startled, but only for a second before he slipped his cold mask back on. "That's none of your business dobe." Sasuke mentally smirked. '_That should get a rise out of him._' And of course, as soon as the four-letter word left his mouth he had Naruto yelling and ranting at him about various things. '_At least he's not asking about Kakashi anymore._' He mentally sighed to himself. He tuned back into what Naruto was saying near the end of his rant.

"-nd for the last time stop calling me dobe Sasuke-teme!" Naruto was beyond mad. Here he thought that he could go one day without Sasuke calling him dobe. '_Well, guess I was wrong. That bastard will never change._' He thought bitterly. He was tired of his constant fighting with Sasuke. At first it had been mostly because Sakura wouldn't stop throwing herself at him and the fact that Naruto had thought that the Uchiha was nothing but a stuck-up brat, but those opinions had changed over time. He and Sasuke had been together on team 7 for about five years now and, somehow, the Uchiha had changed right before his eyes.

When Sasuke had first started on the team with him, he had wanted to do everything himself, thinking that Sakura and he would only slow the child protégé down. Over time had Sasuke gotten over his superiority complex and could now work pretty good with his two teammates, not that it was his first choice, but hey, he is an Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. He had gotten the rise out of Naruto that he had wanted, but for some reason he was not satisfied. Lately he had been feeling strange around the loud mouth blonde shinobi, and the feeling was not exactly unwanted. He tried to remember when the feeling had began and he guessed that is was about 2 months ago when he had heard a couple of girls maybe about a year or two older than him commenting on how handsome Naruto was. Sasuke had thought about it, had denied it at first, but the then had started comparing the obnoxious 11 year old to the now more mellow 16 year old and could now actually admit to himself that he really liked the loud mouthed dobe, more that a team mate should.

Naruto had definitely changed. Sasuke shook himself out of his memory to observe the blond in front of him. He did look quite different without that eyesore orange jumpsuit on. He laughed to himself remembering how Iruka and Sakura had dragged Naruto to buy new clothes when he had hit his growth spurt at 14, but even with the growth spurt, Naruto only stood at 5'10 while Sasuke was a good 4 inches taller. He never did stop sulking over that fact. Naruto was now wearing a pair of loose black pants and a dark blue t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes, which had darken a tiny bit over the years.

Sasuke's reflection was interrupted when he caught sight of a fist heading towards him from the corner of his eye. He just managed to doge. With no target to hit, Naruto was about to have another encounter with the dirt, but a pair of arms around his waist stopped it. Looking up, Naruto saw that Sasuke had grabbed him and was now holding him up. Blushing, Naruto quickly scrambled out of the Uchiha's arms.

Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto was too embarrassed to look at him to notice the dark one's own blush. The sharingan user coughed to get the blonde's attention. "So….you are going to the Sakura festival right?" He asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to go, but to leave his fox there where others could get him was out of the question.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "Yes, of course. Iruka-sensei asked me to go so I will."

"Well, why don't we go together then? There's a discount if you buy two tickets together and…" Sasuke trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Grinning, Naruto stepped over so that he was bare inches away from the other shinobi. "Are you asking me to go with you to the festival Uchiha, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. Naruto showed no signs of disgust if there were to go to the festival together. "Yes, I am asking you to go to the festival with me."

"Fine, but only if you ask me properly."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. Uzumaki, Naruto. Will you do me the honor of going with me to the Sakura Festival?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes Uchiha, Sasuke. I would love to go with you."

Sasuke then did something that surprised even him; he took Naruto's hand in his own and kissed the palm of the blonde's hand. Naruto, his cheeks now having a thin layer of pink on them, looked at him in confusion and surprise. "I shall pick you up at 7 then." Sasuke stated before he then left to go to his apartment.

**To be continued….**

Tenshi: Well, I was going to try and finish this all in one chapter, but I decided not to. I need some ideas about what will happen at the festival and maybe some reviews would help. All you have to do is hit the small button at the bottom of the page. Any and all reviews are appreciated. Also, if you liked this fic; you should check out _Haunting Love_, it's the sequel to this, but I wrote it first…he he…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenshi: hides behind her computer don't throw things at me or you hurt the story. **

Thank you to all that have reviewed the story. I'm finally going to get off my lazy butt and write the next chapter. I'm really bad about this. I go to write my story, but then I get distracted by other fanfics. Hehe Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Warning: I do not own Naruto. This _IS_ a slash fic, meaning boys on boys so if you no like, then you no read.

**Chapter 2:**

"No! Sasuke will be here in an hour to pick me up and I don't know what to wear!" Naruto threw random cloths around his room trying to find something nice to wear. (A/N: winces Yes I know how girlish I have Naruto acting right now, but he is the uke so oh well.) He was interrupted in his mad dash to get ready by a knock on his door.

'_Who the heck would be coming over to my house this time of day before the festival?_' Naruto questioned himself as he was opening the door.

"Konichiwa do- I mean Naruto." Sasuke said as he stepped around Naruto to get into the house. Naruto just stood there gaping until Sasuke reached over and closed it. "Is this the way that you treat all of your guests?" The sharingan user asked as he looked around the messy apartment.

"W-What are you doing here so early!" Naruto managed to sputter out.

"I came over to give this to you." Sasuke gestured to the package that was in his arms. Naruto finally noticed the box that Sasuke carried with him.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Why don't you open it and find out for yourself?" He put the package in Naruto's arms and waited expectantly.

Naruto looked at the package curiously before opening it with care. Inside he found an item that made his eyes tear up. It was a baby-blue kimono (the male version in case you're wondering) with darker blue trimmings and fluffy white clouds all over it. The fox boy glanced over at Sasuke. Naruto just noticed that Sasuke already had his own Kimono on. It was black with blood red trimmings.

Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly, "Do you not like it? You don't have to wear it it's ju-." Sasuke was interrupted as Naruto threw his arms around him and hugged Sasuke with a death grip.

"I love it. I just…I've never had a kimono before." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and returned the embrace.

"Well, you have one now, so why don't you go put it on so I can see how beautiful you will look in it." Sasuke suggested softly as he ushered Naruto to his room. "I'll get some tea made while you do that." Naruto nodded his head and closed the door.

Sasuke made his way back to the kitchen and put on some water for tea. A couple of minutes later Naruto emerged from his room. When Sasuke saw him, he didn't know what to say. He had been dead on when he had picked out the kimono for his Kitsune. It fit him perfectly and the colors made his eyes stand out more so than usual. Naruto had a light blush gracing his face as Sasuke gazed at him.

"Does it look alright?" Naruto asked softly. His voice snapped Sasuke out of his daze. Sasuke made his way over to Naruto and took both of the blonde one's hands in his own.

"You look absolutely stunning." The two were close enough now that it would only take leaning forward a couple of inches and their lips would meet. As they looked at each other those inches started to decrease until only a breath was left between them. Their lips brushed together in a feather light kiss, but it was at that moment when the kettle on the stove whistled and the two boys jumped apart, a blush stained both of their faces.

Sasuke scrambled over to the kettle to take it off of the stove. He then took the two cups he had taken out earlier and poured the tea into them. He took both cups into the living room where he found Naruto starring into space.

"Oi, dobe. Here's the tea." Sasuke handed Naruto his cup before taking a seat next to the younger boy.

Naruto's cheeks puffed out cutely and pouted. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Alright. Maybe just for this one night."

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke oddly, but just dismissed his easy win and Sasuke being Sasuke. "Well," Naruto glanced over at the clock, which read 6:30, "I guess that we should be going hu?"

Sasuke nodded. He stood up and held out his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto looked at it questioningly for a second before taking the offered hand. After getting up both boys made a short stop into the kitchen to put away their cups. Then they made their way to the front door.

"Well, let us get going then shall we?" Sasuke asked, bowing to the other and offering his arm for Naruto to take.

Naruto laughed at the over exaggerated politeness the Uchiha and took the offered arm. "Yes we shall." The two then made their way to the Sakura Festival.

At the festival 

Naruto and Sasuke walked around enjoying all of the attractions and games that the festival had to offer. They had only been there for a few minutes, but Naruto already had a huge stuffed bear he was carrying, courtesy of one Uchiha Sasuke who had won it for the blonde at a senbon-throwing booth. They were just about to get a drink they spotted several someones ahead of them.

Naruto groaned and stopped. "Just great. Ne, Sasuke? Maybe we should go around the other way…" Naruto suggested, but Sasuke had other ideas.

'_heh. This is perfect. I'll show Naruto off and let everyone one know that he is mine and maybe get the message across that I am not interested in any of those dumb girls._' As we all know, Sasuke's logic can be twisted at times and not everyone would agree that this is the best way to go about letting people, especially ones they hang out with as often as these ones, know about he and Naruto being taken.

Sasuke started to drag Naruto towards them and Akamaru, Kiba's beloved dog companion, barked, as he smelled the two boys from team 7 getting closer. 'What is Akamaru?" Kiba asked. He and the others, which was the rest of the rookie nine, their senseis', Gai's team, and Iruka-sensei, turned to look at where the bog was barking at to see Naruto and Sasuke approaching them, arm in arm.

"No way…" One of the muttered no one was sure who it had been, all too shocked to have noticed.

Sasuke smirked as he and Naruto reached the group. He made sure to move his arm from Naruto's and wrap it around the blonde boy's slim waist instead. "Well, we weren't expecting to run into you guys so soon." He smirked at them as if daring any one of them to say anything.

**Tenshi: Well that's all for now. I want to expand this into a couple more chapters, so I decided just to leave this one here. So, how will everyone react to the two fiercest rivals showing up at the festival arm in arm? Well, you'll just have to find out next time.**


End file.
